I'm in love with my Teacher
by Jenny2497
Summary: Barbie Blank is starting at a new school. She legit bumps into a hot guy who turns out to be her teacher. Will they let romance ruin something or start a wonderful love life
1. Chapter 1

New School, and a New Hot Teacher

Chapter 1:

Barbie Blank is moving to a new school. She hated the thought of starting over. She hated the thought of a new school, a new house, and new friends. Of course, Barbie didn't need to try that hard to find friends. Barbie had the look. She was Beautiful, Smart, Talented, and really Friendly. She had parents that were caring and loved everyone. Barbie was going to be a Senior. The thought of Graduating was great but, without her friends she has been with since kindergarten wasn't so great.

…..

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I get up and get in the shower, do my make up, get dressed and go down stairs. I saw my parents talking and I got my keys and got into my Saturn Ion and head to school. I got out and legit ran into someone. I looked up and saw a tall, muscular, blue eye hottie. I helped him pick his stuff up and introduced myself.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you like that. I'm Barbie Blank."

"It's okay. You didn't do any harm. I'm Randy Orton."

"Um as much as I would love to stay here and chat I gotta go to the main office. I guess I'll see you around?"

"Ya, um I gotta get ready for class, I'll see you around."

Wow he was one hottie. He look so adorable. I think I'm gonna like being here.

…..

"Miss. Blank this is Mickie James she'll be guiding you around the school today. You guys have the same classes and it will be nice to have one friend to start your day with. You ladies may go."

"Hi, I'm Mickie James. This school is nice. Everyone is so nice and caring. Plus the guys are extremely hot.;)"

"I can tell. That's the only thing I have seen lately. Hot guy there, a hot guy here. Ha. Thanks for doing this. I really appreciate."

"It's no problem." then Mickie starts giggling turns around and sees her boyfriend of the football team John Cena. "Um John, this is Barbie Blank. She is a new student." The bell rings. "We should probably go to class."

…

Barbie, Mickie, and John walked into the History room and took a seat in the back of the room. Mickie and John were telling Barbie about the school when Barbie heard a familiar voice….

"Welcome back students. I'm your teacher Mr. Orton"


	2. The Kiss

"What he is a teacher? When did this happen?"

"Um when he graduated from college. Barbs do you know him." said John

"I ran into him this morning. I thought he was a student. He doesn't look old enough to be a teacher."

"Okay I should take attendance. John Cena" John raises his hand "Mickie James" Mickie does the same " and Barbie Blank" raises her hand but she made eye contact with him.

"Well this is awkward." Barbie mumbled.

* * *

After school

"Micks, um thanks for today. It was nice meeting you. Thanks John for taking care of that guy who tried to kiss me."

"No problem. What would I do just let him all over you?"

"John you where all over me when you first met me."

"Well that worked didn't it?"

"Guys, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow"

* * *

Getting food by herself

"Miss. Blank"

"Well isn't it . Why didn't you tell me you were a teacher?"

"Well I have no clue. Ha. Why are you here by yourself"

They kept talking and Randy Leaned in and Kissed her lips so gently. Barbie got up and looked back with a follow me look. They went to the bathroom, Randy shut the door and locked it. Picked Barbie up and held her while they made out. Randy's hand got lost in her hair while Barbie's hands went under his shirt. Randy licked his lips on her lips and then there tongues got tangled together. Randy stopped with a peck and looked at her.

"This is so wrong but I love every second of it."

"Randy what are we suppose to do. If your boss or my parents find out, you can lose your job."

"Being with you I really wouldn't care."


	3. Get out

The next day in history class I am trying as hard as I can not to look at Randy. He is walking around the class room and he walked behind me and sat on the desk behind me. My heart stops I noticed John and Mickie turn around so I turned too.

"Miss. Blank who is your favorite historian?" "Um don't really have one. History isn't something I like. Sorry" I kind laugh cause he look at like I was crazy. "Barbs you probably just hurt that mans feelings. He loves history." "Ya, but I don't. He'll have to get use to it." After that Mickie, John and myself went to lunch. Like always John throws stuff at Mickie and he hit him. "Okay I'm gonna go. Bye lovers" I don't even think they realized that I left. So I'm walking out of the school and I get a text

"Hey Beautiful um just letting you know I'm at the School board. I just told them that I couldn't do it anymore. Call me when you gets this"

* * *

What did he just do? Why did he do that. I'm gonna call him.

"Hello"

"Why did you do that? I don't want you to quit your job cause of me."

"Barbs calm down. I need to see you I have to tell you something"

* * *

*My Car with Randy*

"Barbs I'm Married and I have a 3 year old little girl"

"Get out. Get out now I don't want anything to do with you!"


	4. The End

I rolled down my window and started yelling at him.

"Look get your job back to support your family. Cause honestly I wouldn't want to be the reason your daughter cant have what she wants."

"I already called and got it back."

And with that I went home.I never cried so hard in my life. Randy tried to call me but I just let it go to Voicemail. He should of told me. The next thing I knew sleep is taking over.

I woke up got in the shower and got ready. When I was putting on my make up I realized my eyes where red and puffy still. At that moment I knew I had to get out of that class.

* * *

*School*

I was at my locker when John and Mickie came.

"Hey Barbs why didn't you answer my calls last night?" Mickie asked.

"I um, went to sleep early. Um, I am thinking about changing History classes."

"Barbie why would you want to? Mr. Orton is the best History teacher in this school."

"Guys, look I just don't like him. I got to go ill talk to you guys at lunch." Barbie said then left.

* * *

*Office*

"Hi, I'm Barbie Blank. Um, who do I talk to so I can get one of my classes switched?" She asked shyly.

"That would be me sweetie. May I ask why you want to switch? And what class?" the elderly woman asked.

"I just don't think I want him teaching me. And um, History."

"You have Mr. Orton as a teacher. Miss Blank, are you sure you want to do this?" She looked at me in the eyes.

"Yes, I want to switch out of that class." I said feeling like I just made a good choice.

"Okay Miss. Blank all you need is to have Mr. Orton sign the paper and you get a new teacher." she said.

"Wait I have to have Mr. Orton sign that paper!" I said almost shouting.

She nodded and I took the paper and left.

* * *

*The end of History Class*

I went up to the desk and threw the paper at him.

"Sign the paper so I can leave."

"Barbs I cant do it."

"You can and you will."

I got the paper signed and I left.

* * *

*Graduation*

I was finally done with this. I was gonna miss Mickie and John but I will see them soon because Mickie is Pregnant and they're getting married. As for Randy and I we never saw each other until today. He was with his wife and daughter. She is so cute and she looks just like him. As for me im going to college far away from here but I will miss it.

* * *

**I have been getting good reviews. I just dont want to do the story anymore. I'm sorry.**


End file.
